2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season was slightly above average, with 14 named storms. This season took place during neutral conditions, before the La Niña came the following year. This season had the first category 5 hurricane in years, Josephine. Name List: * Arthur * Bertha * Carson * Dolly * Edouard * Fay * Gage * Hanna * Isaias * Josephine * Kyle * Lola * Marco * Nana * Omar * Paulette * Rene * Scarlett * Teddy * Vicky * Warren ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2022 till:01/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/04/2022 till:08/04/2022 color:TD text:"One" from:13/06/2022 till:15/06/2022 color:TD text:"Two" from:25/07/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Arthur" from:08/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:TS text:"Bertha" from:11/08/2022 till:18/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Carson" from:21/08/2022 till:24/08/2022 color:TS text:"Dolly" barset:break from:22/08/2022 till:26/08/2022 color:TS text:"Edouard" from:26/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Fay" from:29/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 color:TD text:"Eight" from:03/09/2022 till:08/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Gage" from:09/09/2022 till:16/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Hanna" from:14/09/2022 till:17/09/2022 color:TS text:"Isaias" barset:break from:22/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Josephine" from:28/09/2022 till:06/10/2022 color:C3 text:"Kyle" from:11/10/2022 till:14/10/2022 color:TS text:"Lola" from:17/10/2022 till:25/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Marco" from:07/11/2022 till:09/11/2022 color:TS text:"Nana" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One A Tropical Depression formed from an unusual low pressure area on April 7. It moved in the central Atlantic for some time, and dissolved on April 8. The storm had no impact on land. Tropical Depression Two Another Depression Formed in the Bay of Campeche on June 13, and made landfall on Central Mexico. It dissolved on June 13. Two caused 5 fatalities in Mexico. Hurricane Arthur A Tropical Wave intensified into Tropical Depression Three on July 25. It intensified into Tropical Storm Arthur on July 26, and became the first named storm of the season. The storm slowly intensified as it passed through the Caribbean, becoming a major hurricane on July 29. It skimmed the Yucatan Penninsula, and entered the Gulf of Mexico. Arthur then peaked as a category 4 hurricane. It made landfall in Louisiana on July 31. Arthur began to weaken as it made landfall, and was dissolved by August 2. Arthur caused 596 fatalities and $16.5 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Bertha A TD formed on August 8, north of the Bahamas. It intensified into Tropical Storm Bertha. It traveled north for a few days and dissolved on August 13. Beryl's rip currents caused 1 indirect fatality. Hurricane Carson Another wave developed on August 11, and intensified into Carson on August 12. It began to rapidly intensify, peaking as a C3 major hurricane. It moved through the open Atlantic, and weakened into a TS as it skimmed Newfoundland. Carson dissolved on August 18. Hurricane Carson caused 3 fatalities and $100k in damage in Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Dolly Dolly formed on August 21, and intensified into a 50 mph TS. It made landfall on Texas on August 23. It dissolved the next day. The storm caused 12 fatalities and $2.4 million in damage. Tropical Storm Edouard Edouard formed on August 22, from a tropical wave. It intensified into a minimal tropical storm and weakened into a depression, dissolving by August 26. Edouard had no land impacts. Hurricane Fay Fay was a deadly Mexico hurricane. It formed from a Tropical wave on August 26. It moved west, and made landfall on the Yucatan Penninsula on August 29. It dissolved slowly over Mexico two days later. Fay only caused 15 fatalities in the Yucatan, but caused 107 fatalities in Nicaragua due to landslides. Fay also caused $900 million in damage. Tropical Depression Eight Eight was a weak depression the formed in the Gulf. It landed near New Orleans and dissolved. Eight caused no fatalities and minimal damage. Hurricane Gage Gage was an ocean hurricane that briefly impacted the Antilles. It formed on September 3 and dissolved on September 8. It brought some rains to the Antilles, causing 2 fatalities. Gage's remnants brought some rain to Spain. Hurricane Hanna Hanna was a very intense Hurricane that had no major land impacts. It formed from a strong tropical wave on September 9, and intensified into Tropical Storm Hanna that evening. It rapidly intensified on September 13, becoming a category 4 hurricane on September 15. It brought some rains at to Bermuda at peak intensity. It then dissolved south of Newfoundland on September 16. Hanna caused no damages or fatalities. Tropical Storm Isaias Isaias was a Tropical Storm that impacted both Central America and Mexico, one of the few tropical systems to do so. It moved through Central America, and intensified into a TS before landfall on the Yucatan. After that, it peaked in the Bay of Campeche as it landed on mainland Mexico. Isaias caused 24 fatalities and $10 million in damage. Hurricane Josephine Josephine was the first category 5 hurricane in years. It peaked down in the southern Caribbean, bringing strong winds to surrounding countries. It then moved north into the Gulf of Mexico. It made landfall near Tampa, Florida as a strong C3. It then moved out into the sea, and dissolved on September 30. Josephine caused 314 fatalities and $21.8 billion in damage. Hurricane Kyle Kyle was a deadly hurricane that made landed on Texas. It was one of the largest hurricanes since Tony. This was due to two eyewall replacement cycles that occurred in the Gulf of Mexico. Due to this extreme size, Kyle was impacting Texas over 2 days before landfall. This resulted in catastrophic flooding in Texas, combined with the storm surge. Kyle made landfall on October 5, and became extratropical on October 6. Kyle caused 1,015 fatalities and $42 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Lola Lola was a storm that impacted the Yucatan Penninsula. It formed on October 11 and landed on October 13. It dissolved the next day. Lola caused 2 fatalities. Hurricane Marco Marco was a minimal hurricane that impacted the Bahamas. It then moved out to sea and dissipated on October 25, 8 days after formation. Due to its slow motion, Marco caused 29 fatalities and $1 million in damage. Tropical Storm Nana Nana was a rare November storm that formed on November 7. It later dissolved on November 9. Nana had no impacts on any land. Storm Names Due to neutral conditions, 14 storms were named this year. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Arthur, Fay, Josephine, and Kyle were retired. They were replaced with Astor, Felicity, Jimena, and Kingston in the 2032 season. Name List for 2032 * Astor * Bertha * Carson * Dolly * Edouard * Felicity * Gage * Hanna * Isaias * Jimena * Kingston * Lola * Marco * Nana * Omar * Paulette * Rene * Scarlett * Teddy * Vicky * Warren Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons